Episode 2467
Mikey Episode Number: 2467 Date: Friday, April 8, 1994 Sponsors: H, P, 12 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A mad scientist puts together a capital H |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A variety of cat-shaped objects walk in front of the screen. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|John Moschitta Jr. has a baby who has a name beginning with every letter of the alphabet. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|P for Planet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie enjoys watching Bert read a book, but Ernie's staring at him is driving Bert bananas. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|"Telegraph Line" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Linda and kid - One Way sign |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: One Way |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Cow Dog Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|P For Pyramid |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Game Show: The School Game with Guy Smiley |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geometry of Circles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Olivia sings "Listen to the Wind." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|H / h (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Gordon and some kids use hula-hoops for many things |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two men push two large eggs on top of two big hills |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: H |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Bert complains when a big letter H appears on the TV screen, so Ernie turns off the set, unplugs it, and takes a bunch of H objects out of the TV (including a hat, a house and a hamster). When he plugs it back in, a big letter I appears on the screen. Ernie wants to try fixing the TV again, but Bert tells him not to -- this is a great show. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Lynn Ahrens sings "A Noun is a Person, Place, or Thing" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Trapeze artist addition and subtraction |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo: What Are Kids Called |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina sings "Skating, Skating" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: H - Hand |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "Frogs in the Glen" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Some kids talk about a garden they have in the middle of the city. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Circle In Space (with voiceover by Northern Calloway) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster finds a newspaper. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Bob Dorough sings "Little Twelvetoes" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Maria, David, Luis, and Forgetful Jones rap "Write it Down" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Megan goes to the doctor and gets a cast on her arm so it can heal. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover demonstrates One Way |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Jeffery, Derek, Luci & Tina sings "S'Mores" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Look both ways before you cross the street Artist: Ray Favata |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Shadow puppet horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie tries to put a pot on Bert's head. Bert asks Ernie why he's doing that, and Ernie says that he broke a cookie jar. Ernie has to put the cookies somewhere, so he put them in the sugar bowl – and put the sugar in the flowerpot, which meant that he had to put the flower in a milk bottle. He put the milk in the soda bottle, the soda into the fishbowl, and the fish in Bert's cowboy hat. Bert asks, "Now what am I going to wear when I want to play cowboy?" Ernie puts the pot on Bert's head and says, "Ride 'em, cowboy, Bert!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Magnificent Splasho demonstrates before & after. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Maria announces the sponsors. Then we fade to the Luis holding the Sesame Street sign while Ernie and Bert hold the CTW plaque |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide